The disclosure relates to an airbag cover for covering an inflatable airbag for the restraint of a vehicle occupant in a motor vehicle.
Airbag covers in the form of airbag caps for covering a vehicle airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system are known, for example, for driver airbags. Conventional airbag caps of this type are mounted on the steering wheel of a vehicle such that an airbag arranged in a steering wheel is covered toward the vehicle interior side. The airbag cap has a region that opens (e.g., tears open) due to the pressure of the deploying airbag so that the inflated airbag can extend through the orifice of the airbag cap and deployed into the vehicle interior if triggered.
Airbag caps must tear open or swing open reliably and quickly when triggered and must be dimensionally stable to ensure a permanent connection with the steering wheel or with other vehicle parts. For this purpose, fastening structures are conventionally formed on the airbag cap, for example to allow a latching or riveting of the airbag cap, and to make it possible to fasten attachments, for example switches or other operating elements. Particularly for screwing attachments, threaded inserts or additional insert parts are conventionally provided in the airbag cap to ensure a reliable connection of the attachments to the airbag cap.